Fallen
by Foxyhitss-Rossie Cake
Summary: "Malaikatku." pria berambut merah terang itu tersenyum menyeringai. Seringainya menggoda dan sangat membakar. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, "Tae." "Kenapa mampir di 'surga'-ku?" Dia menyebut rumahnya dengan kata 'surga'. Konotasi yang bertentangan dengan sebenarnya. [VHOPE DRABBLE] [ANGEL&EVIL]


" _Malaikatku." pria berambut merah terang itu tersenyum menyeringai. Seringainya menggoda dan sangat membakar. Aku menegakkan tubuhku, "Tae."_

 _"Kenapa mampir di 'surga'-ku?"_

 _Dia menyebut rumahnya dengan kata 'surga'. Konotasi yang bertentangan dengan sebenarnya._

.

.

 **Red Taehyung. Hoseok.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by,**

 _Foxyhitss_

 _._

 _._

 **BGM**

 _Bangtan - House Of Cards. Jangan tanya kenapa aku malah dengerin lagu itu. Tidak nyambung sebenarnya_.

.

Malam hari.

Hoseok bahkan secara nekat menunggu Taehyung di depan flat miliknya sejak pagi. Dan hingga menjelang tengah malam ia tidak menemukan senyum kotaknya. Awalnya dia tidak percaya begitu saja omongan Jimin saat dia bertanya alamat Taehyung. Tapi Jimin adalah pilihan mutlak dan alamat ini adalah satu-satunya.

Dan berkunjung ke tempat Taehyung bukan hal baik. Tapi Hoseok sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Sangat-sangat ingin. Tidak peduli bagaimana suasana flat milik Taehyung yang kelam.

Dia perlu bertemu Taehyung. Harus bertemu Taehyung. Ingin bertemu Taehyung. Sangat menginginkan Taehyung hingga ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain makhluk itu.

Hoseok rindu dengan Taehyung.

Sebuah langkah mendekat dan sepasang kaki itu berhenti. Masih 3 meter dari tempat Hoseok berdiri. Hoseok bisa melihat bayang-bayang samar pemuda dengan hoodie hitam, semuanya hitam. Dan itu terasa seperti Taehyung. Ya, itu Taehyung. Yang berada 3 meter di depannya adalah Taehyung. Sensor Hoseok bisa merasakan sinyal ini dengan kuat. Ini, adalah Taehyung-nya.

"Tae."

Di hadapan Hoseok dia masih samar. Lampu lorong yang temaram membuat Hoseok kesulitan untuk melihat Taehyung. Tapi, meskipun dengan pencahayaan yang minim dan Taehyung yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam, Hoseok yakin yang di depannya saat ini adalah Taehyung.

Perlahan dia mengangkat kepalanya. Mata itu. Mata itu bertemu dengan milik Hoseok. Dan itu mata Taehyung. Mata yang menyala seperti api. Mata yang bisa membakar apapun yang dikehendaki si pemilik. Ya, itu milik Taehyung. Hoseok sangat yakin. Ia kenal mata itu sejak dulu sekali. Dan dengan melihat mata itu membuat Hoseok ingin meleleh. Ingin menangis tapi juga tertawa. Hoseok tidak bisa mengontrol perasaannya yang bercampur aduk. Dia rindu sekali dengan Taehyung.

...

"Kau tahu 'kan jika kita berbeda" Taehyung bertanya. Dan Hoseok hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah 'Hum'.

"Kau... " Taehyung menggigit bibirnya. Ia meletakan telapak tangannya di atas punggung tangan Hoseok. Dan dari punggung tangan Taehyung keluar api yang membara. Api itu menjilat-jilat di udara dan memercikan api-api kecil.

"Aku bisa saja membakarmu suatu saat. Aku bisa membuatmu hangus dalam sekejap. Apakah kau tidak takut?"

Hoseok kini menatap mata Taehyung. Taehyung punya mata yang terang dan merah seperti api. Warna di matanya sama seperti warna rambutnya yang menyala dan menantang. Sementara Hoseok sendiri memiliki warna cokelat keemasan, persis seperti warna rambutnya. Rambut Hoseok itu lembut sekali seperti hamparan sutera, Taehyung suka melarikan jemarinya di helai rambutnya. Dan Hoseok tidak pernah keberatan. Dia malah suka sekali.

"Aku tidak takut. Kau tidak akan mungkin membakarku hingga hangus." kata Hoseok. Ia menatap tangannya yang lain dan tangan itu mulai membeku sedkit demi sedikit hingga menjadi es.

"Kalaupun kau membakarku, aku akan memadamkannya."

Dan Hoseok meletakan tangan esnya di punggung tangan Taehyung yang berapi. Memadamkan api itu hingga hanya asap abu yang mengudara. Taehyung memperhatikan asap itu dan tangan mereka yang saling tumpang tindih.

"Dan jika aku tidak berhasil memadamkannya, aku tidak keberatan jika kau membakarku. Aku rela terbakar untukmu"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya pada mata Hoseok. Tapi kemudian Hoseok menciumnya lembut di bibir. Dingin dan sejuk.

Seperti surga.

.

Sudah lama sekali. Hoseok merindukan ini.

Mendapati dirinya terbangun, memeluk Taehyung yang polos tanpa apapun di bawah selimut, menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung dengan serakah. Mereka bilang bau iblis itu sangat buruk. Mereka memiliki aroma seperti terbakar dan hangus dan juga busuk. Tapi Hoseok tidak peduli. Dia menyukai Taehyung. Dia mencintai Taehyung. Dia menginginkan Taehyung. Tidak peduli dari apa dia diciptakan. Dia suka Taehyung. Hoseok mungkin sudah buta atau Taehyung memang melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menyesatkan siapapun dengan baik.

Hoseok sudah buta akan cinta. Perasaannya dikontrol oleh Taehyung. Pikiran dan nafsunya. Hidupnya. Segalanya ia serahkan untuk iblis yang paling indah dan manis yang pernah ia temui.

Hoseok bahkan tidak masalah jika ia harus berubah.

Ia bangkit dan duduk bersandarkan bantal. Tangannya menyisir pelan rambut merah menyala Taehyung kemudian mengecup kening itu. Kemudian turun dari ranjang Taehyung dan bergerak menuju balkon.

Angin pagi. Masih sangat pagi dan langit berwarna gelap. Ada semburat jingga di ujung sana. Indah sekali. Hawa yang dingin dan menusuk. Hoseok hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya dan celana hitam. Dia menghirup dalam udara pagi kemudian menghembuskannya. Udara yang segar. Kehidupan sempurna.

Perlahan Hoseok merentangkan tangannya dan memejamkan kelopak matanya. Dari punggungnya sepasang sayap putih terkembang. Sayap yang indah. Halus dan berwarna putih. Sedikit perak dan sedikit keemasan pula. Sayap itu bagaikan sayap angsa yang paling bagus. Sayap itu indah. Indah sekali.

Dan kemudian terbakar. Awalnya hanya ujungnya. Ujung-ujung sayap itu terbakar dan merambat hingga seluruhnya. Sayap itu terbakar oleh api. Api itu membakar sepasang sayap Hoseok yang indah itu. Dan ketika api yang membakar sayap Hoseok meredup, sesuatu terjadi.

Sayap yang indah itu kini berganti menjadi sayap berwarna hitam. Lebih tipis dan menyeramkan. Baunya hangus dan bulunya sedikit kasar.

Hoseok membuka matanya. Menampilkan warna matanya yang baru. Merah. Merah menyala seperti Taehyung. Ia menatap tangannya dan menadahkan telapak tangan. Dari telapaknya mengobar api yang panas. Kemudian Hoseok tersenyum. Menyedihkan.

"Aku berubah."

.

.

 _End_

 _._

A/N:

Terinspirasi dari intro punya Hoseok dan trailer punya Hoseok dan dari Hoseok sendiri. Dari semua yang ada di dalam diri Hoseok. Aku takut jangan-jangan Hoseok itu aslinya fallen angel. Karena dia sangat damai dan tenang lalu tiba-tiba dia dikurung di kotak pengasingan itu dan berubah punya sayap hitam.

Hoseok itu seperti malaikat. _I'm your Hope, I'm your angel._ Tapi tiba-tiba dia jadi _It's too sweet, it's too evil._ Kamu menyebalkan!

Dan Taehyung itu sosok iblis yang pas untuk mengubah Hoseok. Apalagi pas di Save Me. _I need your love before I fall~ fall~._

BGM-ku waktu nulis ini Bangtan - House Of Cards (hahaha)... Aku sendiri nggak tahu kenapa milih lagu itu. Lagunya punya aura dingin mencekam. Dan suara vocal line bikin aku pengen nabok Evil!Hoseok.


End file.
